The present invention relates to a transfer bridge for a ramp or a dock. The bridge includes a bridge plate having a back end that is pivotably mounted on the dock via a horizontal shaft, and a free front end that in an operational position of the bridge plate is adapted to be placed on the platform that is to be loaded or unloaded. The shaft of the bridge plate rests upon one or more supports that are secured to the dock and have an upwardly open recess for receiving the shaft.
A transfer bridge of this general type is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 34 43 127, where the bridge plate can be freely lifted off or installed in pivot positions other than the operational position of the bridge plate. In the operational position, an accidental lifting or detachment of the bridge plate from the supports is prevented by a locking rod that is connected to the bridge plate and that engages a fixed support in this operational position. Consequently, the ability to install or remove the bridge plate depends upon the pivotal position of the latter.
It is an object of the present invention to improve a transfer bridge of the aforementioned general type in such a way that installation and removal of the bridge plate is also possible in a horizontal position of the bridge plate, while at the same time an operationally reliable support and retention of the bridge plate is assured.